Child's Play: The Stories :D
by Ash D Portgas
Summary: Sekuel dari fanfic saya yang Child's Play. Kisah yang masih berhubungan dengan Child's Play. PR, dinner, haloween n summer holiday adalah keseharian mereka. Will be rated, just in case :D Please Read n review.
1. WakeyWakey Sasukekun!

Makasih banyak buat yang pada baca Child's Play dan tentunya makasihnya yang banyak banget buat yang nge-review. Yah, yang nikmatin fanficnya sebagai silent reader-pun, makasih. Fanfic ini adalah drabble yang diminta beberapa temen. Kisah lepas yang masih berhubungan dengan Child's Play.

Setting kisah ini waktu mereka kelas VIII SMP.

Rating: T+/ M- (just in case ^^)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

**

**Child's Play: The Stories**

**Wakey-Wakey Sasuke-kun!**

_By: Ash D Portgas_**  
**

"Nee...Sasuke-kuuun, ayolaaah," di sore hari yang cerah remaja berpotongan rambut ala ekor ayam yang sedang berjalan di pinggir trotoar itu dengan muka masam mencoba mengacuhkan gadis berambut pink yang menggelayuti lengannya sejak mereka turun dari bus yang membawa mereka dari sekolah. Gadis itu sambil memonyongkan bibirnya menampilkan wajah memelasnya yang terparah.

"AAAAH! IYA! IYA! SEKARANG BISA LEPASKAN TANGANKU?" ah, akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke yang katanya terkenal berpendirian teguh itupun meleleh. Yeah, siapa coba yang tidak akan meleleh kalau Sakura sudah memeluk erat-erat? Maksudnya meleleh adalah meleleh dalam arti sebenarnya yang melibatkan tulang-tulang yang berderak dan perasaan mati rasa.

Beruntung Sasuke segera memutuskan yang terbaik sebelum Sakura membuatnya menguap. Sejak dulu Sasuke terbiasa meluluskan semua permintaan Sakura kalau Sakura sudah mengeluarkan senjata terampuhnya itu. Pelukan maut. Tidak seperti anak-anak perempuan biasa yang memakai air mata sebagai senjata. Menolak perempuan seperti itu hanya akan mengaKibatkan hati tidak enak, tetapi kalau dengan Sakura, pasti melibatkan sesuatu yang lebih konkrit seperti tubuh yang tidak enak, alias kesakitan.

"Yeey! Oke! Aku akan datang sebelum makan malam. Bilang Itachi-nii aku ikut makan malam di tempat kalian ya! Sampai nantiiiii!"

"Hnn!" kali ini pun 'hnn'-nya Sasuke kedengaran ketus meredam frustasi. Yah, walaupun dia lega juga karena makhluk pink itu akhirnya berlari-lari kecil meninggalkannya menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari rumah Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas dan berjalan membuka gerbang rumahnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Matanya sepintas menatap RX-8 hitam mengkilat yang diparkir di depan garasi yang berarti satu lagi penghuni di rumahnya sudah kembali.

"Tadaima," Sasuke mengucapkannya sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan menyimpannya di rak di depan pintu. Dia memakai selopnya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari air minum. Saat itu dia melihat kakaknya yang tampaknya baru saja selesai mandi (karena menggantungkan handuk di lehernya dan rambut hitam panjangnya tampak basah dan tergerai), sedang berdiri di depan kulkas dan mengeluarkan kotak jus apel.

"Nii-san, aku juga mau dong,"

"Oh, kau sudah pulang," sambut Itachi mengambil dua buah gelas kemudian mengisinya dengan jus. Dia memberikan satunya kepada Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Sasuke yang tertekuk.

"Kalau bukan karena tim bolamu, pasti Sakura," tuduh Itachi sambil meneguk jusnya. Sasuke menenggak jusnya hingga habis dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja, tampak sangat lelah dan kesal.

"Si Naruto dan Kiba membuatku pusing. Naruto ingin mempraktekkan formasi naga terbang yang entah dia lihat dari anime sepak bola apa sedangkan Kiba memaksa memasukkan Akamaru anjing peliharaannya ke dalam tim gara-gara habis menonton Air Bud. Untuk ukuran anak SMP, daya berpikir mereka itu seperti balita. Belum lagi Sakura. Si jidat luas itu, tidak ada yang bisa lebih parah darinya. Dia benar-benar membuatku capek. Besok lusa ada test fisika dan dia memaksaku mengajarinya, jadi nanti dia akan datang sebelum makan malam. Nii-san masaklah untuk lima orang, kau tahu kan selera makannya?" Sasuke sambil mengangkat kepalanya menyodorkan gelasnya pada Itachi, memintanya mengisinya lagi. Itachi hanya terkekeh mendengar keluhan adiknya, dia mengisi kembali gelas sasuke dan menyodorkannya pada sasuke lagi.

"Aku akan memasak lebih. Kau sendiri juga kalau ada Sakura selera makanmu naik drastis. Kalian ini sampai kapan sih berhenti bersaing begitu?" Sasuke tidak lagi menghiraukan kakaknya menghabiskan jusnya dan berdiri dari kursinya untuk pergi ke kamarnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Itachi. Itachi hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian suara bel di pintu Uchiha bersaudara itu berdentang dan saat Itachi membukanya, seorang gadis manis berambut pink tampak di depan pintu dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Itachi-nii!"

"Sakura! Ayo masuklah. Sasuke sudah tidak sabar menunggumu kurasa. Dari tadi wajahnya ditekuk. Manyun terus sejak pulang. Memangnya kau janji datang jam berapa? Apa kau seharusnya datang dua jam lalu?" tanya Itachi menyelidik sambil berjalan masuk bersama Sakura. Sakura hanya terkekeh dan mengangkat tangannya memberikan bungkusan dengan kain kotak-kotak biru putih.

"Hehe..mungkin dia lagi datang bulan tuh. Ini, karena aku mau makan beramai-ramai di sini," Itachi menerima bungkusan itu dari tangan Sakura dan membukanya di atas meja. Aroma wangi langsung menguar dari dalamnya.

"Waah, sayur rebung. Sudah lama aku tidak makan ini. Oke! Aku akan membuat lauk yang cocok. Sana, belajarlah dulu dengan Sasuke. Aku sedang semangat memasak hari ini," akhirnya dengan cengiran lebarnya Sakura meninggalkan Itachi yang bersiap memakai celemek di dapur.

Sakura berjalan menaiki tangga dan langsung menuju kamar Sasuke yang sudah dihapalnya. Rumah itu bahkan sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri sampai-sampai Sakura juga tahu di mana dua saudara itu menyimpan semua benda-benda. Tanpa capek-capek mengetuk pintu, Sakura langsung membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang tidak terkunci seperti biasa.

"Sa..su..ke..kun," gumam Sakura menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Sasuke yang remang-remang karena lampu yang tidak dinyalakan dan jendelanya tertutup rapat. Sakura menatap sosok yang terbaring dengan kepala tertutup bantal. Seringai terbentuk di sudut bibir Sakura.

Sakura menutup pintu pelan-pelan dan meletakkan tasnya di depan pintu. Dengan hati-hati dia naik ke atas tempat tidur Sasuke, berusaha tidak menggoyangnya atau membuat suara. Sakura mendengarkan suara nafas Sasuke yang teratur dan terdengar agak berat. Suara yang sangat dikenalinya saat Sasuke tertidur lelap.

Dengan perlahan Sakura merayap di atas tubuh Sasuke dan perlahan menarik bantal yang menutupi kepala Sasuke. Sakura memindahkannya dan wajah tertidur Sasuke tampak di hadapannya. Wajahnya benar-benar tampak lelap. Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi kepala Sasuke dan menunduk membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang tergerai menggelitik wajahnya, lalu Sakura mulai berbisik.

"Sasukee... kau mau tidur sampai kapan? Sebentar lagi sudah jam delapan, kau akan terlambat ke sekolah. Kau akan dihukum berlari keliling lapangan. Satu putaran setiap telat satu menit, karena kau terlambat sampai satu jam, jadinya kau harus keliling sampai enam puluh putaran. Wah..wah.. kau tahu sendiri kan, lapangan sepak bola itu kelilingnya mencapai kurang lebih 350 meter, ngg.. atau lebih ya?. Yah, artinya setidaknya kau harus berlari sekitar 21000 meter. Wah, bukannya itu 21 kilometer?" wajah tidur Sasuke tampak gelisah. Sepertinya jarak lari 21 kilometer itu lumayan menghantui telinga Sasuke hingga masuk ke otaknya dan mengacaukan saraf mimpinya. Sakura menyeringai makin lebar saat mata Sasuke bergetar terbuka.

DUAG!

"Aduuuuh..." Sasuke memegangi dahinya yang terantuk dahi Sakura saat dengan terkejut tadi dia berusaha bangun. Sakura sendiri hanya menggumamkan 'Aw!' dan mengusap-usap dahinya. Sasuke sekarang menatapnya dengan sengit.

"KEPALAMU ITU TERBUAT DARI APA SIH? SAKIT TAHU!" suara Sasuke menggelegar. Di dapur, Itachi menggeleng-geleng dan menghela nafas pasrah, perkelahian sudah dimulai lagi.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga," jawab Sakura enteng kemudian turun dari atas tempat tidur. Sasuke dengan kesal menatap Sakura yang tidak tampak bersalah sedikitpun sekarang menggapai saklar lampu dan menghidupkannya, membanjiri seluruh ruangan dengan cahaya. Sasuke mengerang kemudian kembali membanting tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Enggh...matikan lampunya!" suara Sasuke terdengar teredam di balik bantal. Sakura dengan santai meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajar Sasuke dan mulai mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

"Ayo Sasuke! Sebentar lagi makan malam. Kau mau tidur sampai kapan?" Sakura tidak menerima jawaban. Sasuke dengan bantal di atas kepalanya sepertinya sudah memulai perjalanannya ke pulau mimpi lagi. Sakura dengan kesal melipat tangan di dadanya dan menatap Sasuke yang terbaring dengan santai di tempat tidurnya.

"Kalau kubilang bangun, artinya kau harus bangun!" geram Sakura sekarang dengan emosi menarik bantal dari kepala Sasuke. Tetapi posisi Sasuke yang terlentang membuatnya bisa memegangi bantalnya dengan kuat. Sakura membuang nafas dengan gusar. Dia menatap Sasuke sebentar dan melihat kausnya yang sedikit tersingkap menampilkan sedikit perutnya yang mulai kembang kempis dengan teratur.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bangun, aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa tidur," gumam Sakura kesal dan naik ke atas tempat tidur Sasuke. Sakura meletakkan kakinya diantara sebelah kaki Sasuke dan menunduk sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Sasuke di bawahnya. Sakura menyelipkan tangannya di bawah kaus Sasuke yang sedikit tersingkap dan menggeser lututnya sampai di selangkangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerang tertahan dibalik bantal. Tangannya terlepas dari bantal dan menyambar tangan Sakura yang merayapi dadanya di balik kausnya. Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dan menahannya di sampingnya, tetapi masih tetap teguh dengan penidurannya. Sakura melanjutkan usahanya. Dia mendorong lututnya semakin merapat dan menekannya dengan perlahan-lahan hingga dia bisa melihat bagian yang ditekannya perlahan menyembul.

"Ergh! Apa tidak bisa sehari saja kau berhenti menggangguku?" Sasuke dengan wajah memanas menarik Sakura hingga Sakura sekarang yang ada di bawahnya. Sakura hanya nyengir lebar dengan wajah frustasi Sasuke.

"Bagus kau sudah bangun,"

"Yeah! Dan kita bisa langsung mulai!" balas Sasuke melahap bibir Sakura dan melumatnya. Tangannya sudah dengan sukses menyelip di balik kaus Sakura dan sedang meremas gundukan di dada Sakura. dengan tidak sabar Sasuke mencoba menggeser bra yang melindungi payudara Sakura tetapi tampaknya dia mengalami kesulitan. Ini hal baru baginya, Sakura baru mulai memakai bra sekitar beberapa bulan belakangan. Dan Sasuke belum melatih tangannya agar bisa membukanya dengan cepat.

"Sakura! Ada telepon dari ibumu!" suara Itachi terdengar di balik pintu. Dengan reflek Sakura menendang Sasuke hingga Sasuke terjengkang terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur.

"Ya! Sebentar!" balas Sakura kemudian menatap Sasuke yang meringis di bawah tempat tidur. "Maaf, tidak sengaja,"

"Ini kan tempat tidurku!" balas Sasuke emosi sambil menahan pinggangnya dan berdiri, membiarkan Sakura melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan melesat keluar untuk menerima telepon.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Itachi penasaran pada Sakura setelah Sakura menjawab telepon. Itachi pasti mendengar suara gedebuk keras waktu Sasuke terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Sakura hanya nyengir dan bersiap kembali ke kamar Sasuke.

"Hehe.. aku menjatuhkannya dari tempat tidur. Habis, dia sulit sekali sih disuruh bangun," jawab Sakura kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sepertinya cara membangunkan Sakura cukup efektif juga, mungkin lain kali Itachi akan mencobanya atau mempelajarinya dari Sakura untuk berjaga-jaga kalau Sasuke mengalami sindrom susah dibangunkan.

**000000000000**

* * *

Hahaha...

Hanya hal simpel yang saya coba bikin buat menghilangkan kesuntukan gara-gara urusan kenaikan kelas. Mohon dipahami kalo isi fanficnya rada maksa dan maksa. Namanya juga pelampiasan

Itachi beneran belajar nggak ya dari sakura soal cara mbangunin sasuke? Kalau itachi juga mraktekin cara-caranya sakura, mungkin sasuke bakalan shock hahaha...


	2. Revenge

Eh, nambah lagi :)

Sebelumnya mau ngucapin terima kasih buat **Star-san** (sayang sekali muncul sbage anon). Makasih banget buat koreksinya. Maklum, saya masih terhitung newbie n blom banyak tahu tentang semua aturan dan istilah. Makasih banyak karena udah mau bagi-bagi info, karena itu judul fanfic ini kuganti :)

Next story setting Sasusaku kelas XII SMU (jangan dipikirn ya timeline-nya ngacak gini ^^)

Rate: umm.. I guess M-

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

**

**Child's Play: The Stories**

**Revenge**

_By: Ash D Portgas_

Pada suatu malam yang cerah saat langit malam yang gelap dihiasi bintang yang bertaburan menemani bulan, suami-istri Haruno sedang asik bertukar pandang dan saling tersenyum menyentuhkan gelas anggur mereka.

Tingg..

Suara gelas yang beradu menambah suara lantunan saxophone Kenny G yang mengalun lembut di tengah rumah keluarga Haruno. Tunggu! Hanya suami-istri? Kemana putri mereka yang sudah enam belas tahun dan selalu ribut itu?

.

.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" di depan pintu rumahnya, Itachi menatap Sakura yang membawa tas kanvas di tangannya menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sakura tiba-tiba menyerbu Itachi dan memeluknya.

"Itachi-niiiiiiiiiiiii... Aku diusiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir..."

"HEEE? Diusir? Diusir dari rumah maksudmu?" tanya Itachi tidak yakin dengan maksud Sakura. Sakura menatapnya dan mengangguk dengan sedih. Itachi menghela nafas dan merangkul Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia menuntun Sakura sampai di ruangan tengah di depan televisi. Di ruangan itu Sasuke sedang berbaring di sofa sambil membaca buku dan Itachi dengan santai mendorong kaki Sasuke hingga terjatuh di lantai berkarpet tebal.

"Apa sih?" protes Sasuke kesal tetapi tidak dihiraukan Itachi yang mendudukkan Sakura di sofa di sebelah Sasuke, kemudian Itachi buru-buru pergi ke dapur dan segera kembali sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat untuk Sakura yang sekarang menatap layar televisi yang sedang mati dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Ini, minum dulu," Itachi mengulurkan cangkir pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dan menghirupnya. Dari balik punggung Sakura, Sasuke mengirimkan kode pada Itachi yang duduk di sisi lain Sakura.

_"Dia kenapa?"_ tanya Sasuke mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura.

_"Tidak tahu,"_ Itachi balas menaikkan bahunya. _"Diusir katanya," _lanjut Itachi sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di balik punggung Sakura. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, tidak yakin dengan jawaban Itachi. Dia menunggu Sakura selesai minum.

"Kau haus ya?" tanya Sasuke melihat isi cangkir yang dipegang Sakura sudah tandas. Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan kesal. Itachi mengirimkan tatapan memperingatkan pada Sasuke dari belakang punggung Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, kau kenapa?" Sasuke akhirnya tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa penasarannya. Dengan cemberut Sakura menatapnya.

"Aku diusir," jawaban singkat Sakura seperti menampar Sasuke yang memang otaknya selalu cepat menganalisa.

_"Diusir? A... apakah... apakah kita ketahuan?"_ sekarang dia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang bertanya seperti itu. Sakura tidak memahami tatapan panik Sasuke dan hanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?" tanya Itachi sabar. Sasuke makin panik. Habislah. Rahasianya bersama Sakura harus berakhir sampai di sini. Tetapi Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak. Orang tuaku mau makan malam romantis bersama di rumah. Makanya aku diusir. Itu kan tidak adiiiiil!" rengek Sakura lagi. Sasuke menatap Sakura terbengong. Kali ini otaknya lambat memroses. Beberapa detik kemudian...

"APA SIH? jangan membuatku cemas dong!" Sasuke berdiri dan menuding Sakura dengan emosi bercampur kelegaan. Itachi menatapnya dengan terkejut. _Cemas katanya? Baik juga ternyata anak ini_, batin Itachi dan mengembalikan matanya pada Sakura yang menatap Sasuke dengan cemberut.

"Huh! Kupikir ada apa," Sasuke dengan kesal menghempaskan pantatnya di atas sofa lagi kemudian membuka bukunya lagi.

"Kau sudah makan Sakura?" tanya Itachi tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku baru saja selesai makan saat ibu mengusirku. Padahal aku belum mengerjakan tugas untuk dikumpulkan besok," rintih Sakura menatap tas kanvasnya. Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kerjakan saja. Sasuke akan membantumu,"

"Apa? Kenapa pula..."

"Aku juga menyimpan short cake. Kau mungkin mau makan beberapa potong, soalnya Sasuke kan tidak suka makan makanan manis," hibur Itachi tidak mengindahkan protes Sasuke yang sekarang tampak makin kesal dengan keputusan sepihak Itachi. Yah, Itachi memang cenderung akan melakukan apapun untuk menghibur Sakura, _kenapa tidak sekalian saja ditukar Sakura yang jadi adiknya_, protes Sasuke dalam hati.

Wajah Sakura sekarang tampak berbinar dan mengikuti Itachi membawa tasnya ke ruang makan di seberang ruangan televisi. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi sementara Itachi menunduk di depan kulkas dan mengeluarkan sepotong short cake berkrim putih di atas piring kecil. Dia meletakkannya di depan Sakura kemudian sibuk sebentar membuat teh lagi untuk Sakura dan meletakkannya di depan Sakura lagi.

"Untukku?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah mengikuti mereka dan menarik sebuah kursi di sebelah Sakura. Itachi meliriknya dan segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura untuk memberikan sebuah garpu kecil pada Sakura.

"Kusangka kau tidak makan yang manis-manis?" jawab Itachi enteng.

"Masa aku tidak dapat teh? Aku kan disuruh membantu dia," Sasuke dengan cemberut menuding Sakura dengan dagunya. Itachi menghela nafas dan mengambil sebuah cangkir lagi untuk Sasuke. Itachi akhirnya membuatkan secangkir teh tawar untuk Sasuke dan memegang cangkirnya sendiri sambil menatap Sakura yang mulai memakan cake-nya.

Sakura mulai mengeluarkan beberapa buah buku dan menggelarnya di atas meja. Sasuke berjengit menatapnya dan Sakura mulai mengeluarkan penanya lalu mulai menulis sambil sesekali menyendok potongan cake dan memakannya dengan nikmat.

"Ah, aku juga punya beberapa tugas yang harus kuselesaikan," komentar Itachi melihat kesibukan Sakura. Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya di seberang sakura dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hh..kau itu. Apa tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja?" protes Sasuke pada Sakura saat kakaknya sudah menghilang. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan bosan.

"Aku tidak diajak makan malam bersama dan itu menyebalkan tahu!" bela Sakura dengan kesal.

"Kukira kau diusir sungguhan gara-gara yang waktu itu!" sergah Sasuke agak kesal. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan mengingat lagi kejadian 'waktu itu' yang dimaksud Sasuke. Waktu itu dia dan Sasuke memang sedang seru bergelut di tempat tidur Sakura saat ayah Sakura lewat di depan pintu kamar Sakura yang sedikit terbuka.

"Oh, yang waktu itu tou-san tidak sadar kok. Dia kelelahan setelah perjalanan seharian dari Oto. Dan dia memang sering tidur sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi," jelas Sakura nyengir dan memasukkan potongan cake ke dalam mulutnya. Sakura menjelaskan dengan santai. Waktu itu memang Sakura tetap santai-santai saja padahal Sasuke sangat panik karena melihat ayah Sakura sempat mengulurkan tangan ke pintu kamar Sakura.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu lucu sekali waktu itu," tambah Sakura terkekeh.

"Tidak lucu tahu!" sergah Sasuke menyesap tehnya yang hambar.

"Haah.. Bukankah sedikit seru kalau ada tantangannya, kau juga menyukai hal seperti itu kan?" sindir Sakura sambil menuliskan rumus yang diperlukannya dalam buku untuk memecahkan persoalan yang tertera di buku soalnya.

"Apa kau sudah pernah dengar kalau pembalasan lebih kejam dari perbuatan?" bisik Sasuke memajukan kursinya lebih dekat pada Sakura sambil menunduk pura-pura mengecek soal Sakura saat Itachi muncul dengan laptop di tangannya dan sebuah map. Itachi menarik kabel chargernya dan menancapkannya di sebuah stop kontak dan mulai menghidupkan laptopnya untuk bekerja.

"Jangan hiraukan aku, lanjutkan saja pekerjaan kalian," Itachi dengan santai menghirup tehnya lalu mulai berkutat dengan laptop dan kertas-kertasnya. Sasuke melirik Sakura dan menyeringai.

"Oke," ucap Sasuke sejenak membuat Sakura curiga.

Benar saja. Belum juga ada sedetik Sakura merasakan sebelah tangan Sasuke mengusap pahanya dan merayap sampai di pangkal pahanya mencoba menyusup ke paha bagian dalam Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura menutup kakinya. Dia hanya memakai rok pendek berbahan ringan yang dengan mudah bisa disingkapkan begitu saja.

"Ah, jangan ditutup begitu Sakura," komentar Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengetukkan jarinya di atas buku Sakura seolah memberitahu kalau Sakura melakukan kesalahan dalam menjawab soalnya. Sakura menatapnya dengan sengit.

"Kalau kubuka urusannya akan panjang,"

"Bukannya kau menyukai tantangan? Kalau sudah ditutup begini, tidak ada yang bisa dikerjakan lagi," walaupun insting Itachi mengatakan kata-kata Sasuke tidak ada hubungannya dengan soal Sakura, Itachi membiarkannya saja. Siapa tahu Sasuke sedang mengajari Sakura trik-trik rahasia yang dipelajari Sasuke.

"Ayo buka," Sasuke masih mengetukkan jarinya. Tangannya yang di bawah meja mengusap-usap paha Sakura dengan lembut membuat kaki Sakura gemetar. Tubuh Sakura sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan tangan Sasuke. Dan semua bagian tubuhnya bisa dengan mudah takluk kalau Sakura tidak memaksa dirinya bertahan. Perlahan Sakura membuka kakinya dan membiarkan tangan Sasuke menyelip diantaranya.

"Nah, begitu dong," ucap Sasuke nyengir penuh kemenangan sedangkan Sakura mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan mulai menulis lagi. Sasuke mengambil bukunya dan memasang pose mulai membaca bukunya lagi sambil bersandar di kursinya sementara sebelah tangannya dengan santai bertengger di paha Sakura, jari-jari panjang Sasuke menggesek-gesek apa yang ditemukannya di ujung selangkangan Sakura. Bagian itu tertutup selapis tipis kain yang terasa lembab di ujung jari Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke menekankan ujung jari-jarinya dan memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang memerah dan menggigit bibirnya berusaha keras menahan erangan.

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. Itachi meliriknya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Memangnya ada kejadian lucu apa dalam novel pembunuhan berantai yang dibaca Sasuke itu?

Akhirnya Sasuke menyelipkan satu jarinya ke dalam kain tipis itu dan merasakan kulit yang terasa lembab dan basah. Sakura mencengkeram penanya dan menahan nafasnya agar tidak terdengar terengah-engah. Padahal hanya sebelah tangan Sasuke, hanya jari-jarinya tetapi Sakura heran sendiri dengan reaksi tubuhnya. Tanpa menyadarinya Sakura makin melebarkan kakinya saat merasakan jari Sasuke yang kesulitan mencapai area yang diinginkannya. Dan saat itu bantuan langsung datang.

Ponsel Itachi yang diletakkannya di atas meja bergetar. Itachi meliriknya kemudian mengangkatnya sambil berdiri meninggalkan laptopnya ke ruangan sebelah. Sasuke langsung menarik kain tipis yang menghalangi jarinya itu dari pinggang Sakura dan Sakura hanya dengan pasrah mengangkat pantatnya dari atas kursi sebentar dan membiarkan Sasuke menarik celananya hingga terlepas di salah satu kakinya.

Dengan celana masih terjepit di salah satu paha Sakura, Sasuke menyeringai makin lebar melanjutkan aksinya. Kakaknya yang sudah kembali dan duduk di kursinya sama sekali tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk menghujamkan jarinya ke dalam lorong Sakura.

"Ukh.." Sakura mengerang dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Itachi langsung menatap Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Soalnya sesulit itu ya?" tanya Itachi menatap kepala Sakura yang tertelungkup. Itachi mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke yang menahan tawanya tetapi langsung bergerak mendekati Sakura seolah ingin melihat soal macam apa yang mampu membuat Sakura tumbang. Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak menolong Sakura karena posisi Sasuke yang merapat justru membuat Sasuke dengan mudah menarik jarinya dan menambahkan sebuah jari lagi untuk memberikan tusukan yang lebih dalam.

"Yang mana?" tanya Sasuke menarik buku Sakura dan menatap telinga Sakura yang memerah. Sakura menggapai sebuah bukunya yang terbuka dan membuatnya berdiri hingga menutupi wajahnya dengan sempurna dari pandangan Itachi.

_"Hentikan!"_ Sakura menggerakkan mulutnya dan mencoba memberikan death glare-nya pada Sasuke tetapi di hadapan Sasuke yang kelihatan hanya wajah Sakura yang merah padam dengan mata hijau berbinar melamun sekaligus tampak mengantuk. Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat takut mengeluarkan suara yang tidak cocok dengan situasi lagi.

"Yang ini?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk soal dengan acak sambil menarik jarinya di bawah sana hingga setengah keluar, "Atau yang ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi kembali menghujamkan jari-jarinya. Sakura hanya mampu menunduk merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang terasa menghangat dan benar-benar basah kali ini, bukan lembab lagi.

"Ini mudah saja kok. Kau hanya perlu melakukannya dengan cara yang ini..." Sasuke memuntir jarinya di dalam lorong Sakura, "Kemudian ini..." Sasuke menambahkan gerakan ekstra di dalam sana, "Lalu begini," Sakura tidak lagi mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke saat dia merasakan tubuhnya mengalirkan sesuatu dengan deras di bawah sana, "Dan selesai," lanjut Sasuke terdengar riang penuh kemenangan.

Sakura bersyukur akhirnya dia sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Dengan agak terengah-engah dia menatap Sasuke yang menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di balik bukunya agar dia bisa menjilatnya tanpa terlihat oleh Itachi. Sasuke menjilati jari-jarinya sambil menyeringai menatap Sakura. Sakura membuang wajahnya menatap ke arah lain. Berapa kalipun Sasuke melakukannya, Sakura selalu terpancing dengan pemandangan itu dan membuat tubuhnya bereaksi lagi.

Sakura merasakan lagi cairan keluar dari dalam liangnya, membuatnya ingin sekali meletakkan jarinya di sana. Sakura menggeser sebelah tangannya mencoba menurunkannya ke bawah meja tetapi tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berada di sana lagi dan kembali memompa jari-jarinya lagi. Sakura semakin tidak tahan dan hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya di bawah bukunya.

Itachi melirik Sakura dengan khawatir dan matanya menatap Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang seru membaca bukunya. Sasuke menerima aura dan tatapan peringatan Itachi lalu kembali menggeser duduknya merapat pada Sakura lagi. Lagi-lagi itu hanya memperparah keadaan Sakura.

"Kau mungkin butuh istirahat Sakura. Sepertinya soal-soal itu benar-benar bisa membunuhmu. Aku heran, padahal ini kan tidak sesulit itu," sindir Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar yang ditanggapi gelengan kepala Itachi. "Kau sudah mau menyerah lagi?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dan beberapa detik kemudian dia menerima semburan hangat lagi di tangannya.

Akhirnya Sasuke menarik tangannya dan membiarkan Sakura mengembalikan tenaganya yang terkuras oleh Sasuke yang dengan sembunyi-sembunyi berhasil mengeringkan tangannya dengan lidahnya. Sakura melirik Sasuke dan Sasuke memberinya cengiran puas. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap soal-soalnya.

Soal-soal di hadapannya ini bukan apa-apa. Sakura bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mata tertutup kalau saja tangan Sasuke tidak sibuk mengganggunya. Sekarang Sakura hanya ingin memakai celananya lagi sebelum Sasuke berulah lagi. Pelan-pelan Sakura menurunkan celananya agar sebelah kakinya bisa dimasukkannya tanpa kesulitan.

Drrrrrt...drrrrrt...drrrrt...

Ponsel Itachi bergetar lagi dan Sakura berpikir kalau itu kesempatan bagus. Itachi akan berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan, jadi Sakura bisa memakai celananya lagi. Tetapi itu tidak terjadi. Itachi mengangkatnya dan menjepit ponselnya di antara telinga dan bahunya sambil mengetik. Kemudian Itachi dengan sibuk menoleh pada kertas-kertas dalam mapnya dan mulai membuka-bukanya menyebabkan sebuah kertas tergelincir jatuh ke bawah meja.

Sakura dengan panik menatap Itachi yang melirik kertasnya di bawah meja. Itachi memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraan di ponselnya dulu baru mengambil kertas di bawah meja. Sakura hanya panik menatap Itachi yang berbicara di ponselnya dan mengucapkan penutup. Itachi meletakkan ponselnya dan mulai menunduk.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke memegang kakinya dan menyentakkan celana Sakura yang tergantung hingga terlepas kemudian dengan cepat menjejalkannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Gerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat selop Sakura terlepas dan terlempar sampai ke ujung meja makan. Itachi yang menundukkan kepalanya di bawah meja melihat selop Sakura yang terlempar.

BUAGH!

"AOWW!"

Suara Sasuke mengkonfirmasi keadaan yang diperkirakan Itachi sedang terjadi. Itachi mengambil kertasnya kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menemukan Sakura yang menggenggam tinjunya erat-erat serta Sasuke yang memegangi lengannya dengan wajah kesakitan.

_Dua anak ini pasti saling menendang di bawah meja dan berakhir dengan Sakura memukul Sasuke, _ pikir Itachi menghela nafas.

"Haaah... sampai kapan sih kalian ini akan berhenti berkelahi!" komentar Itachi disambut wajah kesal Sasuke dan Sakura. Sekarang Sakura jelas-jelas menunjukkan tatapan membunuh pada Sasuke.

"Pembalasan akan lebih kejam dari perbuatan. Lihat saja!" geram Sakura terang-terangan. Sasuke memberinya seringai kesakitan sekaligus kemenangan dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menarik kursinya menjauh sebelum Sasuke kembali menjulurkan tangannya lagi berhubung Sasuke tidak mau mengembalikan celana yang dijarahnya tadi.

* * *

Hahaha...

Another stupid idea has crossed my head


	3. Trick or Treat

Yeah!

Me again. This time, i'll be gentle. A T-rate fanfiction ^^

Setting, bagaimana kalau kelas 1 SMU? Oia, skalian jawab pertanyaan seorang reader, fanfic The Stories ini semuanya bersetting sebelum fic Child's Play. Soalnya di CP sasusaku udah kepergok.

Fanfic ini dirikues oleh Franbergh yang menyumbangkan ide&sejarah (?) haloween. Awalnya mau dibuat horor-gore skalian biar rating M-ku lebih bervariasi nggak cuman di lemon doang, tapi apa daya... dari awal udah di-warning buat bikin yg rating T aja .. =.=

So, here it is. Sit back, relax and enjoy my Haloween theme fanfiction

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

******

* * *

**

**Child's Play: The Stories**

**Trick or Treat**

_By: Ash D Portgas_**  
**

Siang itu seorang gadis berambut pink sedang asik menempelkan selembar kertas bermotif labu oranye di papan pengumuman kelas. Di sebelahnya temannya yang berambut pirang panjang memberinya pin untuk menempelkan si kertas. Setelah tertempel, mereka berdua mengamati kertas itu dengan tersenyum lebar.

"Tahun ini pasti tidak akan kalah seru dibanding tahun lalu!" gumam si rambut pirang diiringi senyuman persetujuan si pink.

"Whoa! Kalian buat pesta lagi tahun ini?" si rambut duren tiba-tiba muncul diantara dua gadis itu membuat keduanya memukulnya dengan kesal.

"NARUTO! Kenapa kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba begitu sih?" omel Ino mengangkat tinjunya bersiap melayangkan sebuah pukulan lagi.

"Aduuuh.. Bukan aku yang muncul tiba-tiba, tapi kalian yang terlalu asik. Kali ini kalian buat di mana?" dengan memonyongkan bibirnya Naruto mengusap korban KDRK (kekerasan dalam ruang kelas) di kepalanya.

"Di tempatku. Aku sudah dapat ijin resminya!" sambut si pink berseri-seri.

"HAH! Sakura, aku harus pakai baju apa? Apa harus pakai tuxedo? Bagaimana kalau ayahmu tidak menyukaiku? Bagaimana kalau.."

BUAGH!

Sebuah tinju kembali melayang ke kepala duren kuning Naruto.

"Memangnya kau datang untuk apa Naruto? Pakai apa saja terserah. Kalau kau masih muat pakai kostum rubahmu waktu kelas 3 SD dulu, pakai saja. Ibuku pasti akan sangat menyukaimu," komentar Sakura sinis diringi wajah cemberut Naruto dan senyuman sinis pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang mengerling mereka dari kursinya.

"Apa kau senyum-senyum Teme?"

"Menggelikan. Kalian masih saja main-main dengan yang seperti itu ya?" Si Teme mengalihkan tatapannya dan kembali merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Ah, tapi Sasuke-kun datang juga ya!" Ino menggamit lengan Sasuke yang hanya mengernyit.

"Kau harus memakai kostum kali ini! Tidak boleh tidak!" protes Naruto mengingat tahun lalu Sasuke muncul ala kadarnya dengan t-shirt biasa dan jins belel biasanya.

"Tenang saja Naruto, kali ini kalau dia muncul biasa-biasa saja, aku akan memakaikan kostum periku padanya!" bela Sakura nyengir lebar. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, ya. Pasti akan muat kalau kupakai. Kenapa ya? Kau yang terlalu gemuk atau aku yang terlalu kurus?" balas Sasuke menyeringai, tidak mengindahkan tangan Sakura yang gemetar memegang kursi seperti siap untuk melemparkan si kursi ke arahnya.

"Cerewet!" geram Sakura akhirnya.

"Aku tidak akan datang. Lupakan saja idemu!" dengus Sasuke kemudian sambil berdiri dari kursi dan mengangkat ranselnya.

"HEEEEEEEEE...!"

"Berisik! Ayo Sakura, kau mau pulang tidak?"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan protes ketiga temannya dan meninggalkan kelas mereka diikuti suara gedebukan Sakura yang mengucapkan bye-nya dengan terburu-buru pada Naruto dan Ino yang masih tampak cemberut walaupun beberapa saat sebelum melesat dia membisikkan sebuah janji pada mereka kalau Sasuke pasti akan hadir lengkap dengan kostum.

Ino dan Sakura adalah andalan kelas mereka dalam rangka pesta. Sepanjang tahun ada saja yang mereka adakan. Walaupun sebenarnya bukan pesta. Hanya kumpul beramai-ramai dan makan-makan atau kalau jiwa iseng mereka sedang kambuh dan gawat-gawatnya, mereka akan iseng mengerjai orang (Haloween tahun lalu karena Ino kesal pada seorang siswi dari sekolah lain, dia menyusun siasat untuk mengerjai anak itu habis-habisan dengan dengan melepas Sai dan Suigetsu yang didandaninya seperti Sadako untuk mengejarnya saat gadis itu melewati sebuah taman).

"Memangnya kau ada rencana tanggal 31 nanti?" tanya Sakura di dalam bus yang membawa mereka pulang. Sasuke hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan bosan.

"Entah," jawab Sasuke terdengar mengigau.

"Aah.. kau pasti mau berkeliling berburu permen dengan anak-anak ya?" Sakura meringis dan hanya dijawab dengan lirikan bosan Sasuke. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Sasuke membenci permen dan semua yang manis-manis. Masalahnya kadang hal itu tidak dipedulikan oleh komunitas siswi yang tidak hentinya memberinya coklat saat Valentine.

"Kenapa semua orang sibuk sih? Padahal itu bukan hari raya nasional atau apa, libur juga tidak," dengus Sasuke sebal, kalimat yang sama yang dikatakannya setiap Valentine dan White Day.

"Heh.. kenapa kau protes saja sih. Tidak perlu hari raya segala kan. Itu kan waktunya senang-senang," jawab Sakura kesal. Haloween ya Haloween! Itu kan perayaan! Iven!

"Menggelikan," gumam Sasuke ketus kembali menatap jalanan dari sisi jendelanya.

"Apa?" Sakura masih kesal.

"Apa kau tahu asal-usul Haloween? Dari yang kulihat sih, kau tidak mungkin tahu," Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tampak kesal.

"Kau mau mengejekku?" tantang Sakura, walau begitu wajah kesalnya menunjukkan kalau dia penasaran juga. Setahunya dari dulu sudah menjadi tradisi setiap Haloween akan ada pesta kostum dan permen akan dibagi-bagikan kalau tidak, semua orang bebas melakukan keisengan. Seperti April Mop, tetapi jauuuh lebih heboh.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di sebuah halte dan kedua anak itu turun. Sasuke tidak menghiraukan wajah Sakura yang masih penasaran dengan sejarah Haloween tetapi terlalu kesal untuk bertanya pada Sasuke.

**000000000000**

Sasuke mengusap kepalanya dengan handuk sambil membuka pintu kulkas. Ia menuangkan segelas air dingin dan menatap kakaknya yang sedang menumpahkan sekantong permen coklat yang dibungkus plastik berwarna oranye ke dalam sebuah wadah transparan besar.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berhenti meracuni anak-anak itu?" komentar Sasuke disambut wajah sebal Itachi.

"Padahal kau dulu paling suka dengan ini. Kenapa kau tidak manis lagi sih?" Itachi menghela nafas dan menggeleng sedih, tampak sangat menyesali perubahan Sasuke.

"Che! Maaf ya kalau aku tidak manis lagi!"

"Kau akan ke tempat Sakura?" tanya Itachi sambil menumpahkan sekantung lagi permen, kali ini permen karamel dengan bungkus merah.

"Malas," jawab Sasuke cuek dan menarik kursi untuk duduk. Itachi meliriknya dan nyengir, tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk saat matanya menatap satu lagi kantong plastik di atas meja.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke berat hati.

"Ini? Yah, karena kau sepertinya mau menemaniku di rumah, kau harus membantuku membagikan permen. Kau mau yang kuping kelinci atau sekrup?" jawab Itachi riang sambil menunjukkan dua buah bando berkuping kelinci dan bando berujung sekrup besar.

...dan muncullah pemuda berkulit pucat itu di depan pintu keluarga Haruno dengan sekrup besar menembus kepalanya. Di wajahnya yang putih mulus tampak sebuah garis yang melintang di wajahnya membentuk motif jahitan. Sasuke memencet bel dan sosok berpakaian hitam mini dan topi runcing ala penyihir membukakan pintu.

"Trick or treat," gumam Sasuke bosan disambut tawa oleh penyihir berambut pink di hadapannya.

"WAAAH! Frankenstein! Itachi-nii memang hebat. Kusangka dia mau mendandanimu jadi kelinci-Alice!"

"Cerewet!" sahut Sasuke sebal dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum Sakura mempersilakannya.

"Itachi-nii tidak ikut?"

"Dia sedang meracuni bocah-bocah di komplek," jawab Sasuke ketus dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di depan tv. Matanya mendarat pada mangkuk labu berisi permen di atas meja dan beberapa macam jenis makanan di atas meja lainnya.

"Mana yang lain?"

"Ino dan Sai sedang ke Mc B. Naruto dan Kiba baru saja pergi membeli pizza. Yang lain belum datang,"

"Aku datang kepagian kalau begitu,"

"Tidak. Kau jaga pintu, sementara aku menyelesaikan puding-ku!" jawab Sakura sambil berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke ke dapur. Belum sempat Sasuke memrotes, suara anak-anak kecil terdengar di depan pintu.

"Trick or treaaaaat!"

"Ah. Itu korban pertamamu kurasa. Sana bagikan permen yang kutaruh di mangkuk labu itu!" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh Sasuke mengurus anak-anak kecil di depan rumah. Dengan bosan Sasuke mengambil mangkuk labu berisi permen dan coklat itu kemudian membuka pintu. Di depan pintu dia disambut mumi dan pinguin kecil. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dia mengulurkan segenggam permen dan coklat pada kedua makhluk itu.

"Terima kasih!" senyuman di wajah mumi dan pingun kecil itu perlahan lenyap digantikan wajah penasaran. Sasuke hanya menatap mereka dengan datar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke singkat. Tetapi walau singkat, 'kenapa?'-nya membuat kedua anak kecil di hadapannya terkejut seolah mereka tidak menyangka Frankenstein di hadapan ini mereka bisa berbicara.

"A... anuuu.. itu.. apa tidak sakit?" tanya si pinguin penasaran menunjuk kepala Sasuke. Sasuke menatap anak itu tanpa ekspresi dan menjawab dengan datar.

"Tidak," dan kedua anak itu segera menyingkir sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke. Saat Sasuke mengembalikan mangkuk kembali, Sakura tampak berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Kau itu niat sekali ya jadi Frankenstein. Kalau ini sudah malam, anak-anak itu pasti kabur ketakutan kalau melihatmu,"

"Itu kan yang namanya Haloween. Lagipula, pakai kostum aku salah, tidak pakai salah juga," bela Sasuke kembali duduk di sofa dan menyalakan tv. Sakura menghela nafas kesal dan kembali ke dapur, Sasuke mengikutinya dengan ekor matanya. Setelah mengganti-ganti chanel dengan bosan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengecek apa yang sedang dilakukan Sakura di dapur.

Sakura sedang asik mengaduk isi panci di atas kompor dengan celemek pink terikat di pinggangnya. Sasuke melipat lengan di dadanya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ramuan apa yang kau buat?"

"Fla," jawab Sakura singkat kemudian mematikan kompor. "Selesai! Tinggal menunggunya dingin,"

"Kau tahu, dulu yang dimakan dan diminum saat Haloween adalah daging dan darah manusia," komentar Sasuke singkat membuat Sakura berjengit dan menghentikan kegiatannya mengeluarkan piring-piring kecil dari dalam lemari dapur.

"Apa-apaan sih?" tanya Sakura ngeri.

"Ternyata kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Haloween ya?" Sakura tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Dia melepaskan celemeknya dan melipatnya. Sasuke menyembunyikan seringainya dan menatap Sakura yang memeriksa pudingnya di dalam lemari es.

"Dulu ada sebuah kelompok pemuja setan yang membuat sebuah perayaan tahunan. Saat itu, mereka akan membuat dua pilihan untuk sebuah desa, trick or treat," Sasuke mulai menerangkan dan rasa ngeri Sakura saat mendengar 'pemuja setan' kalah begitu saja dengan rasa penasarannya dengan cerita Sasuke, maka Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya saat itu dan memilih memperhatikan Sasuke sambil bersandar pada meja makan.

"Kau lebih suka treat rupanya, dengan membagikan permen," lanjut Sasuke. Sakura menatap Sasuke makin penasaran. Ia membiarkan Sasuke mendekatinya dan menampilkan wajah sadisnya. Salah satu hal yang membuat Sasuke hebat adalah saat dia menceritakan kisah horor. Pemberani sekalipun akan bergidik ngeri kalau Sasuke yang menceritakannya.

"Tapi dulu, jawabannya tidak sesederhana itu. Kalau penduduk desa memilih 'trick', kelompok itu akan menyerang desa. Merampok, membunuh, atau membakar desa," Sasuke membiarkan keterangannya menggantung. Sakura menelan ludahnya dan menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kalau 'treat'?" tanya Sakura akhirnya. Sasuke menyeringai dan meletakkan tangannya di atas meja mengurung Sakura.

"Penduduk desa akan memberikan permen pada kelompok itu, untuk dimakan,"

"Ha?"

"Seorang gadis muda. Mereka akan menggilirnya malam itu, kemudian membunuhnya dan memakannya," lanjut Sasuke menyelesaikan kisahnya. Sakura menatapnya dengan ngeri.

"Jadi, trick or treat?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan ngeri sebelum pertanyaan itu mulai direspon oleh otaknya.

"Aaah! Kau merusak suasana! Di sini hanya akan ada puding dan kue!" Sakura dengan kesal mendorong Sasuke menjauh dan menjawab seruan anak-anak kecil di luar pintunya. Sakura membagikan permen pada bajak laut, peri dan seekor kelinci di depan pintu dan saat Sakura menutup pintu dan berbalik, sosok Frankenstein berwajah pucat sudah menyeringai padanya.

"Bukankah aku tadi juga datang dengan 'trick or treat'? Aku belum mendapatkan bagianku Sakura," protes Sasuke membuat Sakura mundur hingga membentur pintu.

"Oke! Treat!" Sakura cepat-cepat menjejalkan coklat karamel ke dalam mulut Sasuke dan menyingkir. Entah kenapa kali ini Sasuke tampak mengerikan. Bukan karena kostum Frankensteinnya, _apa mungkin karena kisah Haloween-nya ya?_ batin Sakura bergidik.

Sasuke dengan kesal mengunyah karamelnya dan cepat-cepat menelannya dengan susah payah. Benda itu langsung meleleh di dalam mulutnya dan terasa terlalu manis dan itu membuat mulutnya sakit. Sambil melemparkan tatapan sebal pada Sakura yang sedang duduk memegang mangkuk labu di sofa Sasuke berjalan ke dapur. Ia langsung meneguk air yang dimaksudkan untuk menghilangkan rasa manis karamel di mulutnya.

"Apaan sih? Itu kan cuma karamel! Aku tidak memasukkan racun ke mulutmu kok!" bela Sakura sambil mengunyah coklat karamel. Sasuke meliriknya dengan sebal sambil menghempaskan pantatnya ke sofa.

"Permen dan racun sama saja untukku!" dengus Sasuke menggapai remote tv di ujung sofa. Dia kembali mengganti-ganti chanel dan berhenti saat melihat Louis Lane dan Lex Luthor muda sedang bersitegang di dalam kantor Lex di Daily Planet.

"Kalau begitu maaf saja. Aku hanya membagikan racun untuk treat," jawab Sakura membuka satu lagi coklat dan mengunyahnya. "Orang yang tidak tahu caranya menikmati makanan manis, tidak akan tahu manisnya hidup," lanjut Sakura sok bijak dan hanya dijawab dengusan tawa Sasuke.

"Yeah. Terserah. Asal kau tahu, kalori dalam permen dan coklat itu sama seperti semangkuk penuh nasi,"

"Dan coklat bagus untuk jantung! Kau akan mati muda karena jantungan, hanya karena kau membenci coklat!" jawab Sakura enteng, kembali membuka sebungkus coklat lagi. "Makan satu atau dua butir tidak akan membunuhmu," gumam Sakura memasukkan sebutir coklat ke dalam mulutnya membuat Sasuke berpikir dua kali. Seenak itukah? Tapi benda itu memang terlalu manis untuk mulutnya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang tampak menatapnya sambil mengernyit.

"Mau?" tawar Sakura iseng menjulurkan lidahnya menunjukkan coklat karamel yang meleleh di dalam mulutnya. Sasuke berjengit menatapnya dan hanya menelan ludahnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sini kucicipi sedikit," gumam Sasuke membuat Sakura dengan agak ragu menyodorkan mangkuk labunya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dan mengambil sebungkus coklat karamel. Dia membukanya dan dengan ragu menatap bola coklat di tangannya.

"Aaah! Lama!" protes Sakura memaksa tangan Sasuke memasukkan coklat itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Eits! Tidak boleh dimuntahkan!" Sakura langsung menangkupkan tangannya ke mulut Sasuke saat melihat gelagat Sasuke yang mencurigakan.

"Helalu wangih.."

"He?" Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura di mulutnya dan menyambar kepala Sakura.

"Apbh..." mata Sakura melebar merasakan lidah Sasuke menjejalkan coklat ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Enak saja!"_ batin Sakura memaksa lidahnya untuk mengembalikan coklat yang mulai meleleh di mulutnya pada empunya. Keduanya tidak mau kalah hingga coklat itu habis meleleh dan tertelan. Sakura dengan kesal menatap Sasuke yang tampak berpikir kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Lumayan," komentar Sasuke membuat kerutan kesal di dahi Sakura berubah menjadi kerutan heran. "Satu lagi," lanjutnya sambil membuka sebutir coklat lagi dan tanpa ragu memakannya. Sasuke menyambar tangan Sakura dan menariknya hingga Sakura duduk di pangkuannya.

"Bisa bantu habiskan?" tanya Sasuke disambut suara terkekeh Sakura yang kemudian menunduk dan menerima coklat dari Sasuke.

Ternyata coklat karamel tidak seburuk bayangannya selama ini, batin Sasuke meraih mangkuk labu di ujung sofa dan membuka coklat karamelnya yang entah keberapa. Sasuke melepaskan bibir Sakura dan melahap butiran coklatnya. Sasuke menggigitnya hingga karamel di dalam coklat meleleh di mulutnya. Tangannya baru saja menarik Sakura lagi ketika..

"Trick or treaaaaaaaaaaat!"

"Biarkan!" keluh Sasuke menarik Sakura, mencoba mengambil perhatian penyihir itu padanya lagi, tetapi Sakura hanya berbalik dan tersenyum bersalah padanya.

"Maaf, habiskan sendiri yang ini. Itu Naruto,"

"Ugh! Lempari dia dengan kacang*!" dengus Sasuke sebal dan Sakura hanya terkekeh dan turun dari sofa membiarkan Sasuke melesat ke dapur untuk menenggak air. Sakura membukakan pintu dan Naruto bersama Kiba dengan tumpukan kotak pizza tampak berdiri di depan pintu bersama anak-anak kecil yang memakai berbagai macam kostum.

Anak-anak itu tampak melotot pada Naruto dan Kiba karena... yang benar saja! Permen kan jatah mereka! Naruto dan Kiba hanya tersenyum pasrah pada Sakura yang mempersilakan mereka masuk kemudian membagikan permen pada anak-anak kecil.

"Aaah! Anak-anak itu. Mengerikan sekali!"

"Yeah! Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari pada anak-anak yang kalap karena jatah permennya diambil," komentar Kiba dan Naruto sambil meletakkan kotak-kotak pizza di atas meja.

"Teme! Kau sudah datang! Dan kau berdandan!" yang disapa teme langsung memicingkan matanya pada Naruto. Dia tidak suka dengan kata 'berdandan' yang barusan diucapkan Naruto. Padahal si duren itu sendiri memakai eye shadow tebal dan krim wajah yang membuat wajahnya tampak pucat.

"Kau sendiri dandan jadi apa? Make up-mu sama sekali tidak jelas begitu!"

"Argh! Aku kan zombie!"

"Yeah! Terserah!" Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang mau memulai peperangan lagi dan hanya duduk kembali di sofa.

"Sakura, mana treat-ku?" tanya Kiba membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terlonjak.

"A..ah.. Ambil saja di mangkuk labu itu," jawab Sakura membiarkan dua orang zombie itu mengambil segenggam coklat karamel dan memakannya.

"Hmm... Kurasa ada yang perlu diberi treat!" komentar Naruto mengerling Sasuke dan menyeringai. "Trick or treat untukmu kali ini Teme! Habiskan sisa coklat dalam mangkuk!" lanjut Naruto bersemangat.

"Bodoh! Itu truth or dare!" jawab Sasuke cuek. Yang memberi tantangan hanya terdiam sebentar sebelum mendapatkan kepedeannya kembali. "Oh. Yah! Terserah apa namanya!"

"Aku sudah makan," gumam Sasuke membuka kotak pizza di hadapannya. Wangi pasta tomat yang menguar dari dalam kotak pizza langsung membuat Sasuke terlena. Lalu, kau pikir ada yang mempercayai ucapannya? Kiba dan Naruto?

"Tidak mungkin! Ayo beri dia coklat Sakura!" Sakura yang disebut hanya menatap Naruto sepintas kemudian pada Sasuke yang menyeringai padanya.

"Uh.. dia sudah makan kok tadi. Lagipula, coklat itu kan untuk anak-anak. Kasihan kan kalau sudah habis duluan," tolak Sakura. Rupanya alasan Sakura kedengaran masuk akal hingga Naruto tidak lagi mendebatkannya dan hanya menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Jangan-jangan coklat-coklat ini terbuat dari tomat?"

"Kau ini memang bodoh ya?" jawab Sasuke cuek, sukses membuat Naruto kesal dan menghempaskan badannya ke sofa, dan sukses pula menggusur Sasuke hingga mau tidak mau Sasuke berdiri dari sofa mengikuti Sakura ke dapur untuk mengambil gelas.

"Cih, tenang saja, akan kuhabiskan kalau coklatnya sisa," gumam Sasuke sambil menggigit pizza-nya.

"Ha?" Kiba dan Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. Pasti mereka salah dengar.

**000000000000**

* * *

_Foot note:* Salah satu kebiasaan orang Jepang. Selain garam, kacang juga dipakai untuk mengusir setan._

Laluuu... sebelum ada yang protes karena ternyata saya menerima request, boleh aja semua request, tapi sertain ide juga yaa.. Kalau saya cukup beruntung nyambung idenya, akan saya kerjakan. Tapi batas waktunya... nggak boleh dikebut, mengingat fanfic ini sendiri ngabisin waktu hampir 2 bulan ^^a. BUT! TAPI! Jangan salah paham! Ini bukan undangan buat "me-request-lah! Kepada sayaaa!". Karena hamba juga manusia, yang kapasitas otaknya terbatas, dan ide nggak selalu datang saat dipanggil. Ide saya juga datang kalau lagi mood aja. Seandainya ide bisa dipanggil sesukanya dan bisa ngetik sendiri, saya pasti akan sangat bahagia...*ditendang karena malah ngelantur nggak jelas*

Yah.. intinya, makasih udah mampir. Saya akan sangat menghargai kalau Anda juga meninggalkan review. Ingat, saya tidak menerima flame karena selain saya bukan pecinta flame, saya juga tidak mau ada peperangan dalam review page saya, jadi kalau saya tahu ada flame yang masuk, jangan salahkan saya kalau review bernada flame langsung saya hapus. Jadi, flamer jangan sewot! Kalau ngasih flame "dasar author bo**h! Bla..bla..bla..!", tapi flame begini.."Dasar author otak encer! Dasar BRAD PITT! ROBERT PATTINSON! FERNANDO TORRES! DWAYNE WADE! CAKEP! JENIUS! Kalau bikin fanfic jangan seenak udel indahmu jadi bikin penasaran gini dong! Dasar sialan! Keren tauk!" walaupun flame bernada sangat menghina karena menyamakan saya dengan brad pitt atau tokoh-tokoh yang nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali sama fanfic saya seperti ini, dengan berat hati akan saya loloskan *dikeplak berjamaah*

Wkwkwkwk... thanks sudah baca sampai di sini (saya hanya berusaha memenuhi permintaan fanfic minimal harus dibuat 3000 kata^^a) _**#kabur**_


	4. Summer Holiday Is In The House

Okay! 4th story is in the house! Walaupun sudah musim hujan, saya mau mengingat musim panas pada saat masih di kelas 2 SMU. Saat itu, rasanya tak ada beban. Yang kita tahu hanya main, main, dan piknik. Tetapi, saat-saat itu telah tiada bagi saya, karena sudah saatnya..*BUAGH!*

Reader: Udah! Langsung mulai aja!

Author: uhuk.. O..Oke.. Silahkan dinikmati. 4th story of Child's Play. Rate: M. So beware. Nggak suka, jangan baca! Sudah saya peringatkan di sini!

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Child's Play: The Stories**

**Summer Holiday Is In The House**

_By: Ash D Portgas_

Liburan, pantai, es serut, semangka dan bikini. Yesss...

Sasuke membiarkan kipas angin berputar mengipasi tubuhnya di ruang tengah rumahnya. Mulutnya mengunyah popsicle kacang merah dengan cemberut sambil matanya menatap kosong pada halaman tengah rumah yang tampak dibanjiri sinar matahari musim panas. Dia sedang mencoba mendinginkan tubuhnya sambil mendengarkan suara serangga yang menjerit dari sebatang pohon di halamannya.

Dia tidak menyesal telah menolak ajakan Naruto dan yang lain untuk pergi ke pantai. Aturan utama yang diterapkan Sasuke sejak dulu adalah menyelesaikan pr musim panasnya dulu baru bersantai. Bukan bersantai dan mati kemudian seperti yang selalu dilakukan Naruto. Lagipula, alasan utama Naruto mengajaknya hanya untuk menggaet cewek, dan Sasuke tidak sudi dimanfaatkan seperti itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan popsicle-nya, Sasuke berbaring dengan tangan di belakang kepalanya sambil menghela nafas saat menatap jam yang berputar di dinding dan menutup matanya.

"Siaaang!" suara riang yang menggema di dalam rumah tidak membuat Sasuke bangun, tetapi hanya menghela nafas gusar. Sasuke mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya tetapi masih tidak mau membuka matanya hingga dia merasakan pemilik langkah kaki itu tepat berada di dekat kepalanya.

"Oooi, bukan waktunya tidur siang!" suara kesal itu membuat Sasuke membuka matanya dengan malas dan sosok berambut pink tampak menjulang di atasnya sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Kau lama," tukas Sasuke terdengar kesal sambil menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Dia memperhatikan Sakura meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan duduk sambil menarik bantal dari sofa.

"Maaf, ibu menyuruhku belanja. Mau buat di sini?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Hnn, di kamarku terlalu panas," jawab Sasuke mulai menaikkan buku-bukunya yang tadi diletakkannya begitu saja di lantai ke atas meja.

"Masih punya itu?" tunjuk Sakura pada sebatang kayu sisa popsicle kacang merah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman dan sesaat kemudian Sakura sudah melesat meninggalkan ruangan untuk mencari benda padat dingin itu di kulkas. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura sudah kembali dengan sebungkus popsicle berwarna ungu. Sakura membukanya dan mengulurkannya pada Sasuke yang mematahkannya menjadi dua.

"Thanks,"

"Sama-sama," gumam Sakura.

"Hari ini benar-benar panas sekali. Anak-anak benar jadi pergi ke pantai ya?" tanya Sakura sambil menulis di bukunya dan menggigit popsicle anggurnya.

"Entah. Kenapa? Kau menyesal tidak jadi ikut?" Sasuke hanya menggigit popsiclenya sambil duduk santai.

"Yang benar saja. Sepanas ini kurang kerjaan sekali main di bawah matahari," jawab Sakura sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada buku dan popsiclenya. Selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara kipas angin berputar, buku dibuka dan suara nyaring serangga musim panas hingga akhirnya setelah selama kurang lebih satu jam ruangan itu seperti tidak mengkumandangkan tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia, suara buku terdengar ditutup dengan semangat berlebihan mengacaukan ketenangan itu.

"Ah! Selesai! AKHIRNYA LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS DIMULAI!" teriak Sakura bersemangat.

"Berisiiiik!" omel Sasuke masih menulis di bukunya, Sakura meringis dan meninggalkan Sasuke di ruangan itu sendirian setelah mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari dalam tasnya.

"Kenapa baru dikeluarkan?" tanya Sasuke terdengar agak kesal sambil menggapai kotak berwarna coklat kopi berisi kue mantou yang ditinggalkan Sakura. Sakura hanya ber-hnn menjawabnya dan beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali dengan seteko limun dingin.

"Dari mana dapat itu?" tanya Sasuke menatap limun sambil menelan ludah dan menyodorkan gelasnya pada Sakura yang sedang menuangkan limun untuknya sendiri.

"Kubawa dari rumah," jelas Sakura menuangkan limun untuk Sasuke kemudian menggigit sebutir mantou. "Oiya, ini oleh-oleh dari Tou-san. Tou-san baru saja pulang dari Oto," jelas Sakura lagi sambil menunjuk kotak mantou dengan dagunya.

"Hnn, thanks," gumam Sasuke masih melanjutkan menulis. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke sambil memakan kuenya dan menghirup limunnya dalam diam. Sebutir mantou selesai, diikuti segelas limun, dua butir, tiga butir, segelas lagi limun...

"Kau masih lama ya?" tanya Sakura kemudian dan hanya dijawab gumaman Sasuke. Sakura mengambil mantou lagi, sekarang Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Itu oleh-oleh untukku kan? Kenapa jadi kau yang menghabiskan?" protes Sasuke kemudian dan Sakura hanya memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Habiis.. Bosan sekali."

"Bosan atau lapar?"

"Hmph," jawab Sakura mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Saat matanya tertuju pada sebuah majalah, iapun sambil merayap menggapainya, membuat Sasuke meliriknya. Kenapa pula harus susah-susah merayap kalau bisa berdiri dan mengambilnya?

Sakura mulai membuka-bukanya tanpa ada niatan membaca, "Hinata dan Neji pergi ke Hawaii," Sakura mengumumkan dan Sasuke hanya meng-hnn-nya sambil tetap sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Asik sekali.." gumam Sakura kemudian. Ia tetap membuka-buka majalah dan hanya menatap gambar-gambar yang terpampang di halaman-halamannya tanpa ada niatan membaca beritanya. Kemudian, sebuah gambar membuatnya meringis dan Sakura cepat-cepat membaliknya dengan suara berisik.

"Aku baru tahu Juugo dan Kimimaro ternyata sepupu," lanjut Sakura lagi dan "Hnn," Sasuke lagi. "Samui-sensei kudengar akan menikah akhir bulan ini. Calon suaminya artis lho,"

"Hnn,"

Sakura mengeluarkan seluruh persediaan gosipnya dan Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan hnn-nya yang legendaris. Salah siapa kalau Sasuke jadi tahu gosip-gosip terbaru di sekolah kalau setiap hari dia bergaul dengan salah satu sesepuh biang gosipnya?

Dan hingga akhirnya persediaan gosip dan lembaran majalah habis dikonsumsi Sakura. Sakura meneguk limunnya dan menghela nafas keras-keras.

"Kau lama sekali!" protesnya pada Sasuke dan hanya mendapat lirikan cuek Sasuke. Sakura mulai tiduran dan bersenandung tidak jelas sambil mulai membolak-balik majalah yang sama kemudian mengomentari setiap gambar yang dilihatnya patut untuk dikomentari.

"Lima menit Sakura!"

"Ha?"

"Diamlah selama lima menit!" komentar Sasuke tidak tahan juga akhirnya.

"Hmph," walaupun dengan wajah kesal, Sakura akhirnya diam juga hingga Sasuke menyelesaikan tugasnya yang juga dapat diartikan dengan diresmikannya liburan musim panas. Sasuke merapikan bukunya kemudian mulai tiduran sambil menggapai sebuah majalah lain dan beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke mulai terkonsentrasi pada pembahasan penggalian piramida Aztec.

Sasuke menurunkan bukunya saat merasakan ada bayangan yang menutupinya. Saat itu dia menemukan wajah Sakura yang mendekat di atasnya dan menciumnya dalam posisi terbalik. Dengan malas-malasan Sasuke melepaskan diri dan menatap Sakura dengan bosan.

"Sakura, jangan membuat hawanya semakin panas,"

"Aku bosan dan hawa panas ini mulai membuatku gila. Apa kau lebih suka mendengarku berteriak-teriak bosan?" jawab Sakura cemberut, Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Pilihan pertama jelas jauh lebih baik daripada mendengar Sakura mengeluh dan membuatnya sakit kepala. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya menggapai kepala Sakura dan menariknya untuk melanjutkan kegiatan yang terinterupsi tadi, ciuman dalam yang langsung menantang lidah Sasuke untuk bertarung.

Dan yeah! Hari itu memang sangat panas. Belum apa-apa mereka sudah berkeringat, padahal hanya ciuman, satu-satunya otot yang sibuk hanya mulut mereka. Setelah mulai bosan, Sakura melepaskan mulut Sasuke dan bergeser menciumi dagu Sasuke ke lehernya. Sakura menggeser tangannya untuk menggapai ujung kaus Sasuke dan merayapi kulit di balik kaus itu dengan tangannya.

Sasuke merasakan rambut Sakura menyapu wajahnya dan hanya menutup matanya merasakan aroma tubuh Sakura yang terasa menguat dan semakin memanaskan tubuhnya. Sakura dengan santai menciumi dada Sasuke dan terus bergeser turun ke perutnya membuat Sasuke mau-tidak mau membuka mata dan menelan ludahnya saat menyadari posisi Sakura hampir seperti hewan yang sedang menyantapnya.

Sasuke memegangi kedua paha Sakura di kedua sisi kepalanya dan mengelusnya dengan lembut membuat pemiliknya mengerang pelan. Hobi Sakura yang memakai rok mini jelas-jelas merupakan salah satu hal yang selalu disukai Sasuke karena benda itu praktis. Sasuke baru mencoba menarik salah satu paha Sakura saat dia merasakan ketegangannya yang memuncak di antara selangkangannya terbebas.

Sasuke mengerang pelan saat merasakan lidah Sakura mulai beraksi. Sakura menjilati 'popsicle' Sasuke seperti tadi saat dia menghabiskan popsicle anggurnya. Dia menjilati seluruh benda itu kemudian menghisap ujungnya dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Pemiliknya mengerang dan mencengkeram paha Sakura dengan erangan tertahan. Sakura mengulum setengah kejantanan Sasuke dan menghisapnya sambil meremas lembut dua buah yang menggantung diantaranya.

Sakura terus dengan santai berpindah menjilati dan menghisap 'popsicle' dan buah yang ditemukannya hingga akhirnya cairan putih kental memenuhi mulutnya dan membuatnya berhenti sejenak untuk menelannya dan membersihkan sisanya yang menempel di 'popsicle' temuannya. Setelah mengembalikan harta benda milik Sasuke kembali ke sarangnya, Sakura menyingkir dari tubuh Sasuke dan memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang masih bersemu merah dan tentu saja berkeringat. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan wajah datar dan segera menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Kau tidak panas Sakura?" tanya Sasuke perlahan berbalik untuk duduk menghadap Sakura. Sakura hanya terkekeh menatap wajah serius Sasuke.

"Panas, tapi sudah mending dari pada tadi," jelas Sakura sekarang merangkak ke arah kipas angin dan membuat benda itu berhenti bergerak ke sana-kemari dan hanya berputar ke arah Sakura. Sakura mengumpulkan rambutnya dan dan menjepitnya jadi satu, mengekspos bahu dan punggung atasnya yang terbuka pada Sasuke di belakangnya. Saat itu sesuatu seperti menendang kepala Sasuke.

"_Hey baka! Apa yang kulihat itu hanya satu tali tanktopnya?"_ Sasuke baru menyadarinya. Sejak tadi dia sibuk berkonsentrasi pada pr-nya dan ke'asik'annya sendiri hingga tidak memperhatikan pakaian Sakura. Dengan rok mini dan tank top bertali tipis, Sakura seperti hanya mengenakan sebuah pakaian renang terusan, dan pikiran itu membuat Sasuke kembali 'hidup'.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dan merangkak hingga mencapai Sakura. Dia mengecup punggung Sakura dan naik ke lehernya hingga Sakura memiringkan kepalanya membuat Sasuke dengan mudah menciumi sisi leher Sakura. Sasuke perlahan duduk dan menarik Sakura dalam pangkuannya sambil merayapi perut Sakura hingga tangannya menemukan gundukan empuk di dada Sakura.

Rasanya aneh. Itulah yang ada di kepala Sasuke saat menyadari Sakura ternyata memang hanya memakai tank top. Kemungkinan besar, benda itu memiliki semacam built-in bra di dalamnya. Perlahan Sasuke menggeser Sakura dan membuatnya terbaring. Dia tetap dengan antusias menciumi kulit terbuka di hadapannya hingga cahaya matahari sore menginterupsinya. Sasuke menyeringai dan memeluk Sakura.

"Sasuke?" Sakura dengan terkejut hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Sasuke yang menggulingkan tubuh mereka hingga keduanya sekarang berada di luar teras halaman tengah. Tiba-tiba ide bermain-di-bawah-matahari di luar ruangan terasa menggoda Sasuke dan di sanalah mereka, tanpa atap yang menutupi di bawah langit yang mulai berubah warna, dengan siraman cahaya matahari, angin semilir sore hari dan jeritan serangga.

Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan wajahnya memanas. Bukan karena matahari, tetapi pada pikiran yang menjelaskan bahwa mereka berada di luar rumah. Sakura dengan panik menoleh ke arah tembok setinggi dua meter di halaman rumah. Siapapun bisa saja tiba-tiba menjulurkan kepala dari sana.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau ada yang.."

"Hnn," Sasuke tidak menghiraukan keberatan Sakura dan menutup mulut Sakura dengan mulutnya. Tangannya tetap dengan asik meremas gundukan di dada Sakura dan Sakura hanya bisa mengerang membalas ciuman Sasuke. Sasuke membuka tali di belakang leher Sakura yang menahan agar tank top Sakura tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Wah, benda ini praktis juga," gumam Sasuke menyeringai saat tahu ternyata tank top itu bisa dilepas begitu saja. Dan taraa..! Ternyata tank top itu memang memiliki fasilitas built-in bra yang berarti Sakura sudah tampak setengah polos di bawah Sasuke. Dan untuk pertama kali Sasuke menemukan wajah Sakura yang tampak bersemu merah, kedua tangannya tampak melindungi dadanya yang terbuka dan mau tidak mau itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Jarang bisa membuat Sakura tampak seperti itu, dan itu membuat kepuasan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

"Kenapa denganmu Sakura? Tidak ada yang belum kulihat," tanya Sasuke memegang sebelah tangan Sakura dan menurunkannya. Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan cemberut dan dengan enggan menurunkan sebelah lagi tangannya. Pikiran telanjang di luar ruangan entah mengapa benar-benar membuatnya malu.

"Masuk saja. Di dalam saja," pinta Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau memanjat tembok?" tolak Sasuke. Sakura masih tampak ragu. "Sekali ini saja. Tidak akan ada lagi nanti. Janji," imbuh Sasuke terdengar membujuk yang juga jelas bukan hal yang biasa didengar Sakura. Sakura hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. Sasuke tersenyum dan mulai mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut, memastikan kalau Sakura benar-benar tidak lagi ragu. Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke dan merekapun kembali bergelut saling menggigit dan menghisap.

Sasuke melepaskan mulut Sakura dan perlahan menuruni dagu dan leher Sakura hingga dia tiba di salah satu aset berharga Sakura. Sasuke menciumi lembah diantara payudara Sakura dan bergeser hingga dia tiba di salah satu gundukannya. Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilati gundukan itu tetapi membiarkan ujungnya tidak tersentuh hingga Sakura dengan gelisah menggerak-gerakkan bahunya membuat Sasuke langsung melahap ujung payudara Sakura dan menghisap dan menggigitnya dengan lembut sementara sebelah tangannya mencoba mengkopi tindakan yang sama pada payudara Sakura yang lain.

Puas bermain dengan dua aset berharga Sakura, tangan Sasuke mulai merayap ke bawah mengusap paha Sakura sampai ke selangkangannya yang terasa lembab. Sasuke kembali melahap bibir Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah kaki Sakura untuk melepaskan benda tipis yang terasa sangat lembab di sana. Sakura dengan patuh mengikuti gerakan tangan Sasuke, kali ini benar-benar sudah tidak memikirkan lagi tentang posisinya di luar teras. Ia hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa tertahannya.

Sambil masih melumat bibir Sakura, Sasuke perlahan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam liang Sakura dan menambahkan satu lagi jari hingga Sakura tanpa sadar melepaskan mulut Sasuke. Sasuke membiarkan Sakura membuka matanya lagi dan menciumnya, baru dia mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya keluar masuk dengan lambat kemudian makin cepat dan makin cepat hingga Sakura memekik.

"Kalau kau mengeluarkan suara lebih keras, benar-benar akan ada yang memanjat tembok," Sasuke nyengir menatap Sakura yang perlahan membuka matanya dan menatapnya dengan kesal sekaligus mendamba. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menjilati cairan bening yang membasahi jari-jarinya sambil menyeringai menatap Sakura.

"Sudahlah, aku jadi tidak enak membuatmu terlalu panik begini," Sasuke menghela nafas dan menurunkan kaki Sakura dari pinggangnya kemudian duduk di sisi Sakura dan menggapai tank top Sakura yang tadi dilemparkannya di dalam ruangan. Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan kesal. Dia merebut tank topnya dan menjatuhkan Sasuke. Enak saja sudah memanaskannya kemudian mau sudahan begitu saja.

"Enak sekali kau bilang begitu!" geram Sakura duduk di atas Sasuke yang menyeringai. Dengan cepat Sakura membebaskan kejantanan Sasuke yang memang disadarinya sudah menegang sejak tadi karena terus-terusan menggesek perutnya. Sakura baru saja memegang kejantanan Sasuke saat Sasuke memanggilnya dengan ragu diantara gertakan giginya.

"Ss..Sakura.. memangnya tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak pakai pelindung nih,"

"Serahkan padaku! Ahhh.." keduanya melenguh merasakan kontak organ intim mereka mulai menyatu membebaskan rasa sakit yang dari tadi terasa menyiksa mereka berdua. Setelah Sakura memasukkan kejantanan Sasuke ke dalam vaginanya dengan sempurna, perlahan dia mengangkat pinggangnya dan menurunkannya dan melakukannya beberapa kali dengan lebih cepat dengan bantuan tangan Sasuke di pinggangnya.

Rasa hangat dan ketat yang terasa membungkus kejantanannya dengan pas dan nyaman membuat Sasuke mulai mengerang, dan lenguhan Sakura yang semakin kencang membuatnya membuka matanya menatap Sakura. Tubuh setengah telanjang Sakura di hadapannya. Dadanya yang memantul berguncang bebas dengan punting pinknya yang menegang menantang. Semuanya tampak sempurna dilapisi keringat yang membasahi dan tampak berkilau di bawah cahaya matahari sore.

Oh, kalau seperti ini setiap musim panas, berapa kalipun Sasuke akan dengan senang hati menolak ajakan Naruto berlibur ke pantai. Tetapi kemudian bayangan pantai dan Sakura yang menunggaginya sekarang terasa membuatnya semakin panas.

"Ahh.. S..Sakura.." Sasuke mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menularkan idenya. Tak pernah disangkanya, melakukan hal seperti ini di luar ruangan membuatnya sepuluh kali lipat menjadi lebih jenius, kreatif!

"Tadaima!"

"SHIT!" Sasuke mengumpat dengan keras. Tubuhnya langsung terduduk seperti tersengat listrik. Sakura dengan panik langsung melepaskan kontak dan duduk di balik pintu teras sambil memakai tank topnya kembali sementara Sasuke mengancingkan celananya. Suara langkah kaki teredam di atas lantai kayu terdengar mendekati ruangan mereka, Sakura terdengar mendesis dan Sasuke menatap benda berwarna putih di dalam ruangan.

Seperti seorang catcher tim baseball, Sasuke dengan profesional melompat menubruk 'cd' Sakura dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah Sakura tepat saat kepala Itachi muncul di pintu ruangan mereka.

"Sasuke? Ada Sakura ya?" Itachi menatap pose tengkurap Sasuke yang sedang membaca novel dengan agak bengong dan suara ceria Sakura menyambutnya dari teras.

"Itachi-nii, sudah pulang ya," sambut Sakura tersenyum cerah. Mata Itachi menatap dua orang di hadapannya dengan aneh. Wajah keduanya sepertinya bersemu merah. Atau itu hanya permainan cahaya matahari yang mulai berubah menjadi oranye?

"Kenapa kalian keringatan begitu? Aku bertemu Nenek Chiyo di luar, katanya ada ribut-ribut di sini," selidik Itachi. Sakura hanya tertawa terpaksa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ahahahaha... ternyata Nenek Chiyo tajam juga telinganya ya. Kami cuma main kok. Seperti biasa, yang kalah dapat hukuman," terang Sakura yang dalam hati merasa sangat jengkel karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Hnn," sambut Sasuke cuek. Dan Itachi hanya menaikkan alis paham. "Yah, asal kalian tidak saling bunuh saja," komentar Itachi ingin sekali dibalas dengan _"Oh, just make out," _oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Kemudian Itachi mengangkat tangannya menunjukkan bungkusan berwarna putih di tangannya.

"Kau mau makan malam bersama kami Sakura?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Lagipula pr kami juga sudah selesai kok. Itachi-nii mau masak?" tanya Sakura sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan adikku yang manis ini masak. Dia hanya tahu menggoreng telur,"

"Che!" dengus Sasuke kesal.

"Sebenarnya aku tadi diminta mengundang kalian makan malam sih. Tou-san baru saja pulang dari Oto dan membawa banyak kepiting dan bulu babi.."

"Aku ikut!" sambar Itachi sebelum Sakura selesai. Dan Sakura tersenyum menatap wajah lelah Itachi berubah dalam sekejap menjadi cerah.

"Baiklah. Kami tunggu. Sebaiknya aku pulang membantu kaa-san menyiapkan makan malam. Sampai nanti!" Sakura menyingkir diiringi lambaian tangan dan senyuman bahagia Itachi. Itachi menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke masih menatap ke arah Sakura menghilang.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian mainkan?"

"Eh?"

"PS ada di ruang tv dan sepertinya kalian baru selesai waktu aku masuk," selidik Itachi membuat Sasuke mau-tidak mau terserang panik walaupun Sasuke selalu dengan kekuatan _super-human_nya mampu menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna. Tetapi untungnya efek 'bermain-di-bawah-matahari' yang menyebabkannya menjadi sepuluh kali lebih jenius dan kreatif masih melekat padanya hingga mulutnya terbuka dan mengeluarkan sebuah nama permainan.

"Truth or dare,"

"Kau main yang seperti itu? Itu kan mainan perempuan,"

"Yeah, Sakura kan perempuan,"

"Oiya," Itachi mengangguk mengerti. Kadang ia memang agak melupakan hal itu karena Sakura sama kacaunya dengan Sasuke. Apalagi kalau mereka sudah bertengkar, serasa memiliki dua adik laki-laki. Sasuke hanya mengikuti punggung Itachi yang menghilang di pintu dengan matanya sebelum menghela nafas, seandainya kakaknya tahu apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya pada Sakura, mungkin saja kakaknya itu akan melakukan hal kejam padanya. Itachi kan memang pilih kasih.

Yah, permainan hari itu memang sudah selesai, tetapi bukankah musim panas baru saja dimulai? Sasuke menyeringai.

=========Heh!=========

* * *

Tuh! Yang udah pada ngerikues rating M! Am bek! Hehehe..

Tinggalin review ya habis baca! N skali lagi, saya tidak menerima flame. Flame yang nggak asik akan langsung saya hapus.

Umm.. popsicle ada yg nggak tau? Skedar info: Popsicle adalah es krim berbentuk lonjong. Bukan es bon-bon! Tapi es krim yg pake batang ntu!

Ja, see ya later :D


	5. Blue Holiday

Pada ditagih..

Dan saya bayar!

Nih!

Tapi nggak janji ya bakalan asem :D

Rating: T+/ M- (just in case ^^)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**

* * *

**

**Child's Play: The Stories**

**Blue Holiday**

_By: Ash D Portgas_

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya dan berkonsentrasi. Setelah tiga detik berlalu ia kembali menekuni majalah di hadapannya sambil mengunyah senbe. Siang hari yang tenang di rumah tanpa kehadiran kakaknya yang menyuruh-nyuruhnya melakukan ini itu di hari liburnya yang berharga.

Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya lagi, kali ini ujung telinganya bergerak-gerak menangkap suara yang tadi samar-samar didengarnya.

Ting..Tong..

"_Ah, ternyata memang bel rumah berbunyi," _batin Sasuke menegakkan duduknya dengan malas. Kepalanya langsung mendata orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Siapa yang siang-siang di hari libur begini datang ke rumahnya? Akhirnya dengan malas Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu depan.

Seandainya ia memiliki sebuah mata super yang mampu melihat menembus tembok atau kekuatan yang mampu membuatnya melihat masa depan, atau minimal mampu membaca pikiran, Sasuke tidak akan membuka pintu karena..

"Hai, Sasuke!" cengiran lebar menyambut Sasuke.

Yeah! Yang mampu dilakukan Si Uchiha ini hanya sebuah kekuatan super untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sejak dahulu kala disebut-sebut sebagai mental baja! Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dia langsung menutup pintu lagi dan berbalik, berniat melanjutkan acara santai-santainya.

"OI SASUKE! BUKA PINTUNYA!" suara di luar langsung membuatnya sakit kepala. Bukan hanya bel pintunya yang berdering ribut, pintunya pun sekarang diketuk dengan tidak sabar dan heboh dan brutal hingga membuat Uchiha bungsu itu kesal. Otaknya langsung membuat perhitungan dengan cepat.

_Kalau kubuka pintunya, mereka pasti akan mengacau. Tampang senyum-senyum itu hanya berarti dua hal. Kalau bukan PR berarti berburu cewek. Tapi kalau kubiarkan, kemungkinan besar bel pintu akan rusak dan aku tidak mau mendengar Nii-san mengamuk. Lagipula entah apa yang akan nenek Chiyo lakukan kalau tidur siangnya diganggu dengan suara ribut di luar._

"BERISIK! Mau apa kalian?" sembur Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu. Tiga ekor makhluk yang tampaknya bergender jantan itu tak disangka tak dinyana mulai menunjukkan gelagat untuk merayu Sasuke. Salah satunya yang berambut pirang jabrik langsung mendesak Sasuke masuk, rupanya khawatir kalau Sasuke membanting pintu lagi.

"Itachi-nii mana?" tanya si pirang sambil menatap sekeliling ruangan depan.

"Kalau yang kalian cari Nii-san, dia ke Kiri. Datang lagi saja besok lusa!" gumam Sasuke pasrah membiarkan ketiga makhluk itu menginvasi rumahnya dan mulai bergerak ke ruangan tengah. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan hawa dingin dan ketiga orang itu mulai mengeluarkan suara mengikik mencurigakan.

"Hi..hi..hi.. Sudah kubilang kan," gumam salah satu penginvasi bergigi hiu tampak sangat mencurigakan. Sasuke menatap Si Gigi Hiu dengan alis terangkat.

"Kau lulus masa percobaan mata-mata Suigetsu," si pirang jelas tampak turut bahagia menyelamati Suigetsu sedangkan satu lagi personil tiba-tiba sudah menghilang dari pantauan Sasuke.

"Mata-mata? Kalian memata-matai kakakku? Mau apa kalian? Mana Kiba? Oi Kiba apa yang kau lakukan?".

"HEI KIBA! JANGAN CURANG!" dua orang sisanya langsung melesat menuju Kiba yang sekarang asik sibuk di depan tv. Sasuke mulai emosi. Tiga orang ini benar-benar mengacaukan hari liburnya. Sasuke mengikuti ketiganya yang sekarang berdesakan di sofa di depan tv. Sasuke menatap kotak cd di atas meja dan memungutnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Teletubies?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan tiga orang yang menjawabnya dengan meringis. "Kalian datang siang-siang kemari cuma buat nonton teletubies?" Sasuke menggeram emosi dan ketiga makhluk itu hanya cengar-cengir mencurigakan.

"Sudahlah, duduk saja ikut nonton," bujuk Kiba santai dengan senyumannya yang makin mencurigakan. Sasuke baru meletakkan tempat cd kembali ke atas meja dan berniat berbalik ke tempatnya bersantai tadi saat kepalanya menatap sepintas ke layar tv.

"S**T! APA YANG KALIAN TONTON?" suara Sasuke menggelegar menuding tv dengan emosi! Suigetsu yang duduk di pinggir langsung berdiri menutup mulut Sasuke.

"Bodoh! Jangan teriak-teriak!" jawab Suigetsu kesal sekaligus menahan tawa. Sasuke membelalak pada ketiga orang dihadapannya dan dengan emosi menepis tangan Suigetsu.

"Sudahlah, sesekali menonton tidak akan membunuhmu kok," tumben Naruto berkata bijak. Tetapi kebijakannya kali ini sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke kagum. Walau begitu Sasuke tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Naruto dan melirik tv yang menampilkan seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian perawat yang dimodifikasi sehingga dadanya yang besar tampak menonjol menantang sementara seorang pria berkostum dokter sedang membaca catatan di belakang meja.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan ikut duduk juga pada akhirnya.

Memang para remaja yang malang. Tiga orang itu sepertinya menyukai cewek-cewek populer di sekolah. Dan kemungkinan untuk mendekati cewek-cewek itu tingkat keberhalisannya hampir nol persen. Jadi, mana mungkin mereka bisa membujuk cewek-cewek itu melakukan hal yang sedang dilakukan perawat cantik di layar tv sekarang.

"Ugh.." Sasuke mulai merasakan hawa dingin. Dia menelan ludah saat melihat ketiga rekannya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesurupan. Naruto dan Kiba masing-masing sudah menyelipkan tangan ke selangkangan mereka. Hanya Suigetsu yang masih terkendali, hanya saja ia sudah bergerak-gerak gelisah. Bukannya tidak terpengaruh, tetapi Sasuke harus mengakuinya jantungnya juga sudah berdebar tidak karuan. Dia tidak bisa lagi mengatur nafasnya dengan benar. Dan bagian bawahnya sudah terasa tidak nyaman.

"Sasuke?" tiba-tiba suara kecil feminim terdengar di tengah ruangan membuyarkan konsentrasi keempat makhluk itu. Keempat pasang mata serentak menatap si pemilik suara yang ternyata seorang gadis berambut pink yang mereka kenal.

"Ah, sedang apa kalian?" kalimat yang muncul berikutnya menyadarkan mereka dan dengan segera Naruto menyambar remote dan memencet tombol dengan panik.

"Hai, Sakura," sambut tiga orang yang paling tampak bersalah dengan cengiran mesumnya. Sakura hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil mengerling ke arah tv dan tersenyum mengerti. Kiba mengikuti pandangan Sakura dan membelalak pucat.

Rupanya Naruto bukannya mematikan tv tetapi menekan tombol pause dan sekarang layar tv sedang mengekspos gambar sang suster yang telanjang bulat dengan sebelah tangan sang dokter di dada sang suster dan sebelahnya lagi di selangkangannya. Kiba langsung merebut remote dan kali ini benar-benar mematikan layar tv.

"Ah, jam berapa ini? Maaf Sasuke! Aku harus pulang!" Kiba langsung berdiri sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ah! Aku lupa aku ada janji!"

"AH! Benar! Bagaimana kita bisa lupa dengan janji penting itu?" ketiga makhluk yang sekarang berwajah merah itu satu-persatu mulai menyingkir dengan terburu-buru seolah-olah kalau sampai terlambat, nyawa mereka taruhannya.

"Hei Kiba! Bawa pulang milikmu!" Sasuke mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah tv dan dengan enggan Kiba mengambil kepingan cd dari dalam dvd player. Sejenak dia melemparkan tatapan mencela pada Sasuke, sepertinya kesal karena kata-kata Sasuke jelas menunjukkan kalau otak dibalik kejahatan ini adalah dirinya.

* * *

"Ah! Kenapa Sakura datang di saat yang tidak tepat sih?" gumam Kiba kesal setelah mereka mulai menjauh dari kediaman Uchiha.

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan!" sergah Suigetsu panik.

"ARGH! TIDAAAK!" teriak Naruto panik dan kepalan tangan Kiba langsung mendarat di atas kepalanya.

"Manusia dingin itu? Kau lihat wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah kan tadi! Dia tidak mengenal cinta,"

"Mungkin yang kau maksud dengan cinta adalah sex," gumam Suigetsu dan ketiga orang itu mulai mengganti topik dari Sasuke ke sang suster.

* * *

"Apa? Mereka yang tiba-tiba datang!" Sasuke dengan kesal menjawab wajah tersenyum Sakura yang menatapnya setelah pintu depan terdengar ditutup.

"Oke..oke.. Tapi jangan bilang kau lupa. Aku jadi harus menjemputmu begini malas tahu. Kenapa dengan telepon rumahmu? Ponselmu juga. Jangan bilang kau sengaja mematikannya," Sakura dengan kesal duduk di sofa dan mengambil majalah yang tadi diletakkan Sasuke.

"Ah, sial. Pasti meleset," gumam Sasuke teringat tadi dia meletakkan gagang telepon dengan sembarangan. Sedangkan ponselnya memang sedang di-charge. Tetapi sekarang dia memang harus ikut Sakura ke rumahnya karena ibu Sakura mengundangnya, tetapi lagi, dia masih memiliki masalah dengan bagian bawahnya.

"Ung, Sakura. Bisa kau bantu aku?" tanya Sasuke berharap. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan malas dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada majalah.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyelesaikannya dengan Naruto dan yang lain saja tadi,"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku apaan?" sergah Sasuke emosi. Akhirnya dengan wajah merah dia berbalik. "Tunggu sebentar! Aku mandi dulu!". Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dengan matanya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah berdiri di balik pintu kamar mandi menyuruh Sasuke cepat-cepat.

"Iya sebentar!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam tidak sabar.

"Kau terlalu lama. Buka pintunya! Kubantu!" Sasuke langsung membuka pintu dengan seringai tipis.

**000000000000**

* * *

A refresh :D

No Lemon here. Tapi rated buat pengonsumsian teletubies.


End file.
